Information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, smart speakers, laptop and personal computers, and the like, may be capable of receiving command inputs and providing outputs responsive to the inputs. Generally, a user interacts with a voice input module, for example embodied in a personal assistant through use of natural language. This style of interface allows a device to receive voice inputs from a user (e.g., queries, commands, etc.), process those inputs, and provide audible outputs according to preconfigured output settings (e.g., preconfigured output speed, etc.).